Losing You
by Rookie Author
Summary: A Gwen x Trent ONESHOT! After Gwen and Duncan's breakup, she's desperate for a shoulder to cry on. And it all comes down to one sweet guy to help do it for her.


**Hey! What's up everyone? All my stories are done for now so I decided to do a Trent x Gwen oneshot. I know some people don't ship this couple as much as they used to, and that they love Gwuncan more than Gwent but hey I respect that. I like Gwuncan too but my liking for Gwen kinda changed since they clicked. Anyhow here's a good, or maybe even a bad, story for you. I have always wanted to do a Gwent story.**

**Summary: After Gwen and Duncan's breakup, she's desperate for a shoulder to cry on. And it all comes down to one sweet guy to help do it for her.**

**So without further ado, I give you the story. I hope it's not as long as how I do almost all my oneshots haha.**

* * *

Gwen was sitting in the park bench, alone. She wasn't doing anything, besides drawing on her notepad. What or who was she drawing?

Trent

She missed being around him all the time. She missed how much he would try to hit on her every time he saw her, she missed…. everything about him. On another page, she drew Duncan on it. She grumbled at it, ripping the paper off and throwing it in the bin cleanly.

"Jerk!" she said aloud, tears starting to form. What kind of girl is she? She keeps running into boys like this and her romantic relationship with them doesn't seem to last at all. She thought she would be with Duncan until hell is about to freeze but she was wrong. She had that thought of the juvie running back to that overachiever's, aka Courtney's, arms, begging for forgiveness. She glared to the ground and brought her knees to her chest, crying.

If only someone were there to comfort her. Oh yeah that's right. None. She is a loner after all. She wished Cody would run into her as well, but he simply gave up trying to win her over. She felt guilty for pushing Cody away on several occasions. She cried upon her knees, trying to make herself disappear from everyone's sight. She wanted to feel invisible forever.

"Gwen?" a certain voice called out

She shot back to her normal sitting position, putting her legs down and her hands away from her face. It was Trent.

"Trent? What are you doing here?"

He looked to his feet and kicked the ground nervously, hands behind his back. "Just… going for a walk is all"

"Oh…"

Trent showed a worried expression towards the loner. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

"But you're crying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

She snapped. "Why do you care?"

"I care because I love you." He said simply

Her eyes widened. She broke up with him, she cheated on him, she eliminated him. All the cruel things she's done, and he still says that he loves her?

He walked over to the bench and sat next to her, placing his hand on her back to comfort her.

"Stop lying to me." She mumbled. Trent didn't hear it though.

"What?"

"I said stop lying! Trent I've been a jerk to you. I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life and I'm sorry!" she wailed upon the guitarist's shoulder, making him blush.

"Am I the type of guy who loves to frequently lie to everyone? Of course not, right?" he slightly leaned his head on hers.

"I'll just have to face the facts. Duncan's probably running off to Courtney's arms by now. I'm a terrible person! I don't deserve to be with any boy after for what I've done."

"Don't say that. Even though you've done all those things, you're still the caring girl I've always knew. You just have to learn how to make the right choice when it comes to relationships. Don't pick greed over love. Money can't buy you that you know. Not even a million dollars can." He stared into her eyes, giving that sweet smile he usually gave her.

She blushed and just stayed quiet. "You're right. And you really mean it that you still loved me?"

She got cut off as Trent kissed her softly for a brief moment and let go. He took her hands into his "Of course I do. I always had."

He pulled her into a hug and stayed that way for a couple of moments.

"Now uh… what _was_ that 'biggest mistake' that you made?"

She blushed.

"Losing you…" she answered quietly, enough for Trent to hear. He blushed hard and pulled her closer, not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

**And… done. I do not own anything. **

**I miss Gwent and I wish they could be together again someday. I do like the fact that they're still close friends and all. I wish they could be closer like before.  
Reviews? Thanks! If you do or do not support this couple, I am okay with that.**


End file.
